Link's New Quest
by DiscoLemonaid
Summary: Link has a new quest, to defeat the evil that prevails in Crystallinith. the evil isn't jsut some mystical creature, it's love and death. Link meets Stria, one of the most beutiful women he has ever seen, but when he goes back to Hyrule, bringing her alon
1. Crystallinith

Link is trudging along the ruins of the castle. Picking up a sent of death and pure evil. The sent made Link's blue sparkling eyes burn and water. I kicked a bit of rubble with his foot and looked up at the black sky. The fog was coming closer and he knew what that means. Pure evil and trouble, along with the memories of his last encounter with the evil Lord DraKon. The redness of his eyes burned into Link's brain, leaving a total imprint. He knew that if that darkness came close to him, he would practically die, and he wouldn't want to use the last fairy he had.

The sight of this shaken foundation made him think of Hyrule after the evil left. The beautiful green fields, the strange plants and curious people. Princess Zelda sitting in her court yard, smelling a rose and swishing through the yards in her white gown. Malon singing and feeding her horses, the beautiful smile on her face, and the fire of life within her. He missed his little friends, the people who lived in the Lost forest when he was just a child. The only friend he had, Saria. She was beautiful, sparkling green eyes, beautiful and stern, so wise.

Link's fairy was twirling over head, yelling at him to get a move on before they were both dead. "LINK! Hurry up! Wake up Link! Oh my gosh! Listen to me!" She screamed at him, he finally realized where he was and looked up. He sighed and got up, retrieving the sword from his side and climbed upon Epona. He looked back at the ruined city of Crystallinith. I need to get back there after the dark fog is gone, it'll be tomorrow at sun rise. He thought to himself.

Link rode off down an old forest path. Thinking of Hyrule again, but this wasn't the time to think about happier days. It's a bad time to think about anything good. It is all supposed to be serious and bad, not facile or fun and amusing. Just evil, everywhere, you need to stay on your toes, you need to remember why you're here.

Link was summoned by a king in another kingdom to help fight. All around the world people have heard of Link. The famous hero who saved the lands of Hyrule. The only man who is brave enough to stop all kinds of evil. Just 25 and he had defeated one of the most evil men on the face of the planet. Ganondorf, the ugly nasty green guy. Link was so happy to get rid of him, Zelda looked so beautiful that night. "LINK WATCH IT!" his fairy screamed out to him, he was heading straight into a tree with Epona. It was os dark, you could barely see your hand in front of your face.

Link finally stopped at a different town, near the castle, but far enough away that the fog wouldn't go near it until its strength heightened. That ruckus of a fight Link gave the fog earlier killed almost half the evil. It's not a normal fog. You swish a sword through it and it doesn't affect it, the fog is a living creature and it had a body, it's just very hard to find because there is a lot of the tiny creatures which made up the deadly fog. It's like a plague. You get in it and you aren't equipped well enough, it will destroy you, eat your flesh slowly, get in your body any way possible, and gruesomely eats you alive.

Link ended up at the Inn in about 30 minutes. He got off his horse and put her in a stable, playing Epona's song before he left. He went into the lobby and a girl stopped him before he made it upstairs. "LINK! I'm so happy I got a hold of you, I'm making your bed up and pouring you a bath." Her eyes sparkled of emerald green and her face was as white and mysterious as the moon. She was a glorious gift to men who laid eyes upon her face. She was mystical beyond belief and Link knew that. He found her to be one of the most beautiful women on the planet. Her straight, long, black hair swished around her while she walked. He admired her and couldn't wait for her to come back to him room so they could talk. That was the highlight of his stay at Crystallinith. Talking to Stria, seeing her on his way back from fighting evil, and the beautiful smile that made him glow.

Stria is the maid of the Inn, only a year or two younger than Link, her mother and father passed away, and her Aunt who owns the Inn takes care of her. She is a sweet plump old lady named Astrid. Stria always had a fantasy of a mysterious man coming to the Inn and sweeping her off her feet. Then there was link, the man of her dreams, a man from out of country, coming to a tiny Inn and looking at her like she was the most amazing piece of art that no one had ever laid eyes on before.

To Link, that's who she was, a piece of artwork that the gods made themselves to make for every man who had ever had a dream girl. This was Link's dream girl that he wanted to have for himself. Zelda and Malon were the two prettiest bachelorettes in his kingdom, and they both liked him. He would of rather had Malon for his lovely partner, but since he's been here and Stria seems to have interest, his whole view turned upside down.

Link walked into his room, a bed, a table, chairs, and a dresser. His favorite part of this room was the sky window. It was right over his bed, and he could just lie there and look up at the sky. It actually helped him sleep better than he could ever imagine.

"Oh, Link, I hope I didn't startle you." Stria said apologetically. She was wearing the cutest dress, a little one that came about her feet, dark blue, with slight black fringe. It hugged her like a glove, and Link could see her every curve. He looked at her in awe, but immediately snapped out of it.

"Don't worry about it Stria. You didn't, I was just about to change ut of these nasty clothes. That fog...It wont stop. I don't know what is going to happen. Daylight seems to frighten it, so if I could come up with some sort of plan, maybe I can defeat it." Stria sat next to Link and put her hand on his hand.

"I know you'll pull through Link. The fog wont come near our village for a while, you'll have enough time to devise a strategy. We trust you." She smiled and kissed his cheek. He froze up a little after she did that to him, and he put his hand on one of her cheeks and pulled her face towards him. He kissed her sweetly and then stopped immediately after that.

"I'm so sorry Stria, I didn't know what came over me. I just, I don't know. I see you and I just want to kiss you and hug you, I fear for your life. I want you to be with me and to come back to Hyrule with me, and to be mine. " He was shaking with nervous anticipation. Stria didn't really know what to say, she was scared at where this was going. She had only known Link for a month or so. She didn't know what he was like exactly, and she was scared to find out. A warrior like that changes in time, and she wasn't sure if it would be for the good or the bad.

"I don't know what to say. I'm happy, yes, I am happy about this, but I'm scared Link." She stood up and moved towards the door.

Link followed her. "Why are you scared? About what might happen to me, about the man I may become?"

"Yes Link, I'm terrified." Her eyes reflected it all. Link could tell how nervous she was and held her tight. He kissed her over and over again, lightly on her lips. She kissed him back, and finally they started kissing longer, more passionately. Link closed the door and the both moved towards his bed.

She tripped and fell on her back across the bed. Link followed her on it, getting a little comfortable on her. She took off his tunic, leaving on his pants. She noticed all the scars on his chest and touched each one lightly. She gave him a look, her eyes were like fire, he loved her with a passion so deep that only the gods would know.

There was a knock at Link's door, and Link jumped straight back off of Stria and asked who's there. It was Astrid wondering if Stria was in the room. Stria stood up and glided across the floor, the people there had that advantage. To levitate every now and then. Hyrulian people had the advantage to play music to create magic, the people of Crystallinith used their bodies.

"I'll talk you later on tonight maybe. Goodnight link." She touched his face gently and glided out of the room. Link sighed deeply and slipped under the sheets of his bed. Staring up at the windowed ceiling. He smiled gently to himself and fell asleep.


	2. The Evil Defeat

"Link, get up now!" The sun was scorching through the windowed roof. The fairy was sitting on Link's chest, jumping up and down screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Shut it up hun. Gods almighty make this creature stop screaming at me." He sat up, still, and ran his fingers through his hair. He noticed an unfamiliar calmness. He wasn't too fond of this quiet and looked up at the ceiling. The sun was starting to be covered by the most familiar clouds. The he knew what it was. It wasn't clouds, it was the fog. The deadly mist that followed him here.

Link put on all of his armor and gathered his weapons. He left Epona inside of the stable. Stria was downstairs looking at the gloom outside.

"Link, it's here now, what are we going to do? Link, I'm worried for your safety." She looked up at him with a tear struck face. He held her head in both hands and smiled at her.

"I will be okay, stop this child like behavior. I wont get hurt." He kissed her lightly and smiled. He ran out of the door, the creatures were edging near. He called out to Stria not to come outside ever, keep everyone in. The Inn is the only armor they could use, it's hard for them to tear down buildings, only Lord DraKon can do that, like it did to the castle.

Link took out a light arrow, and this usually killed the mist. He sent about 5 through the air. The mist backed up but it was too late for it. Half of the mist died, with the loudest screech. Link sent 10 more arrows, consecutively one after the other. He realized how easy it was to defeat this mist and smiled to himself. The mist was all dead almost and he just kept shooting. He was running low on arrows, but it was okay.

He took out his ocarina and started playing Epona's song and she ran out to him. He clambered up onto her, looking back at Stria as she peered out the window at him. She smiled lightly and placed a hand on the window. He blew her a kiss and stared off shooting his light arrows at the darkness. A few clouds of it ran off into a cave, where the darkness prevailed and he knew it. He needed more light ,and from his last journey to Freeborge they gave him a light, one that would protect him against things that are deep and dark and dwell within the night. He never had a use for it until then and he took it out, shaking the little vile which sent out a huge beam of light.

The monsters sent out a giant howl which echoed through the tunnel. The darkness quickly followed Link as the beams of light left Link. The darkness was alive and Link hated this type of Evil, there was so much, and unless he could get to the Lord of it all, he would never be able to defeat it. He trudged on leading Epona who was being as skiddish as he was.

The walls were getting closer together, if they were moving Link didn't know what he would do. He would either be crushed or he would loose Epona, and that was his only choice. He whispered good bye to Epona, kissed her and sent her back out of the tunnel. He strapped a light arrow onto her and she left. The only thing that this darkness was scared of was the magical light, not the actual sun's light.

Link prayed to the gods to make the end of this journey safe. He had to end this war now. The silence was extremely deadly, and he knew he wouldn't survive unless he was extremely cautious. He could finally hear the hissing noises of the Lord ahead. He knew that he needed to sneak up on this evil being and shoot him straight through the heart with a light arrow, then cut its head off with his master sword.

Link took a deep breath and slowly slid against the tiny opening that he had left. He then reached the chamber that the Dark One was in. It was asleep, a mass of black and orange, it smelt of decimating flesh and burned wood. Link could hardly bare it. The sight was too much, and he vomited. He didn't spit it out, but swallowed it again, almost choking him. He felt totally disgusted.

He took the vile of light and hid it in his tunic, bringing out the light arrow. He pulled it back hiding the lighted end in his tunic until he was standing over the creature, and finally, took out the arrow, awaking the beat, and stabbed it straight into the chest. He then pulled out his master sword, and cut off the head of the beast.

The creatures of the night howled and shrieked as loud as they cool, and the darkness was released in the room. Light trickled through the opening of the tunnel, and link knew it was over. He couldn't believe that it was this simple. He knew there should be something else wrong that would be facing him next, but there wasn't. He hardly had to fight. The rubble of the castle was there when he arrived because the dark fog had already consumed it, and now, everything will be alright.

Link stepped out of the tunnel, Epona was grazing nest to it, and the light arrow was burning bright. Epona looked up at him and let out a neigh and kept grazing. Link sat down next to her, pulling up some of the grass and twirled it between his fingers. He let out a grave sigh and laid down on the grass. Something isn't right here. I don't know what it is, this quest can't be that easy, I don't know why it would be so easy. To kill a beast like that, I could have done it with my eyes closed..

He became extremely drowsy lying there like that, and slowly drifted off into a melancholy sleep. The next thing he knew was that he had a massive head ache and he couldn't move his arms or legs. He wasn't even tied up. He cursed himself and though of how foolish he was to be lying there like that in front of that tunnel.

He was able to look around with out moving his head too much, and he made out a figure. A very womanly figure at that. She was wearing a dark blood red dress of velvet and a nice amount of silver and jewels. She was rummaging through Link's belongings and had put on his sword. He started trying to flex his fingers a tad bit and wiggle his toes. Finally he could move around limb by limb, leg by leg, and he was finally un-paralyzed. He slowly got up, not to get her to notice him and took a dagger from the bed and grabbed her head back by the hair threatening to cut her throat.

"Who in the hell are you? What are you doing with my things, i will kill you if you are not honest. I can tell."

"Don't hurt me sir. My name is Ezmerelda. I saw you lying there asleep, you were playing with the wrong type of grass my son. It's called Fatigued Sleeping Grass, it's good for potions. You were just too stupid to realize what it was, you and your horse fell asleep, and the special effect it had on you was to paralyze you as you woke, your horse is just fine though, she is asleep in the pasture." She had a strong foreign accent. People of the country had this accent and he guessed he was close to the tunnel in the mountain he was just in before.

"Why are you wearing my sword? You stealing from me?" He took off the sword from around her waist, not really caring to get a good glance at her face as she was trying to look at his.

"Well, a girl's gotta live and eat you know? I can't get a job anywhere or anything so I steal. You were my perfect opportune. I usually sell Poe and potions but that only brings in okay money when people really need it, other than that, voila. I'm here and stealing my way through life. You have many valuables." She gave him a dirty smile that he couldn't see.

He swung her around to look at her. She was about 20-25, dark red straight hair, dark brown eyes, and tan skin. She was one of the most awkward people he had ever seen. "What clan are you from?"

"Well, you know, I was also from Hyrule. Well near it. I'm a Gerudo. You remember us don't you Link? Hero of Time?" She hissed at Link, and spat in his face. "You've been gone a long time Link!" She laughed evilly in his face. Link was never known to hit women, for he though it was wrong, but she was asking for it.

"Shut up. You girls were the worst, always sending people looks, being nasty, you're all the same, stupid women." He said angrily at her. Her eyes burned red now, they changed.

"You dick." She slapped him. Link slapped her back, feeling awfully sorry about it because he hated that. His blow knocked her out completely. He sighed and put her in the small bed. He gathered everything, checked all the drawers of her's to make sure she didn't hide anything. He found his rupees stashed in a closet, and his ocarina. With relief that he had everything, he tip toed outside of the room.

He didn't remember that Gerudo woman at all, but he didn't really care. He had bad luck with the Gerudo. He knew their princess, she was beautiful, but he refused to marry her and she cursed him. He had to go to one of the witch doctors in Freeborge. That was a tormented evil lace, but link returned to be a hero. They took off the curse that was making him turn extremely old every day. Every day he gained a year, he almost died. The reaction of the people there was tremendous, because he was so old and wrinkled, and then the witch doctor took away the curse and instantly he was redeemed to normalness. He hated Gerudo's after that.

He looked around at his surroundings. Epona was asleep in a pasture behind the little house that he was just in. He saddled her, startling her and he got knocked over for it. He messed up his hair and jumped back on Epona, and they rode back off into the Inn. Stria was still sitting there at the window waiting for him. Her face was tear stricken and she ran to him.

"I thought you were dead! I was going to stay here all night if I had to, to make sure you would come back to my side!" She caressed his face with her soft hands, she seemed so tiny compared to the masculine Link.

"I'm back baby, I'm back." He hugged her and spun her around in a little circle, plopping her back down on the floor.

"Is the evil gone? Are we safe now Link? Is everything going to be okay?" She looked up at him with bright eyes.

"Yes love, but right now I need to take a piss and take a nap." He laughed to himself at how boyish he was and trampled up stairs.

He barged into his room and took off his tunic, went to the W.C. and came back into his room and fell down on his bed, instantly falling asleep.

please R&R everyone! We all know the Zelda game does not belong to me!


	3. A Love Soon To Be Lost

Thoughts escaped his mind that night, laying on his bed. He dreamed of Hyrule, the beautiful women, Zelda, Malon. The two women he favored the most. But then, he remembered the beautiful Stria, so exotic, when he thought of her he smelled the sent of roses. He never had that before. He truly loved Stria, but he didn't know how he could leave in a week. Leaving her behind, or taking her away from her homeland.

Stria walked lazily into his room around 3 a.m. quietly closing the door. She tip toed over to Link, her white night gown glowed a certain white hue as the stars and moonlight lit up Link's room. He was rolled over on his side, snoring a little and talking about something dealing with Hyrule. She giggled a tiny bit and went to touch Link's side. "Link, my love, wake up." she shook him a tiny bit, and he nearly hit her. She jumped back in fear and backed away from him.

"Oh, Stria! I'm so sorry, I was having a bad dream and you startled me." He gave her a nice smooth smile. He summoned her to his side, he was sleeping in a very large goose feathered mattress. She smiled back and glided over to him, slipping under the nice satin covers that they made in their nice suites.

"What was your dream about?" she asked leaning over and gazing into his big blue cerulean eyes.

"I can't remember. It doesn't matter anyway." He gave her a big smile, but behind that smile was dread. He had to leave her, she couldn't come with him, she would miss her home and he didn't want to cause her pain.

"What's the matter Link? You've gotten quiet." She asked him in her little accent that he just wanted to squeal like a little girl when he heard it. He loved everything about her. Everything, her hair, her eyes, her skin, her figure, her voice. Everything was so angelic about her. He wanted to reach out and touch her.

"Sorry Stria, i was lost."

"Lost? Link, are you tired or something? I can let you sleep if you need it." She gave him a meek smile.

"No no, don't leave. I was lost in your beauty. Do you mind if I kiss you?" He asked leaning a little closer. She shook her head and the moved in for the kiss. He slowly kissed her, this slow pace began to get rapid. He loved this lustful feeling. He loved being on her, feeling the curve of her sides in her white night dress.

She was agreeing with his thoughts. She wanted him, entirely. She wanted all of him. She wanted to love him and never let go, but she knew he was leaving in 7 days. Then she went sad. She stopped kissing Link and hugged him.

Link looked at her. " What's wrong love? What's the matter?"

"I can't do this Link, you're leaving in 7 days. I'll be heart broken if we have this moment and then I'll never see you again. I'm still a _virgin_ you know? I can't give myself to someone that I'll never see again." Link understood where she was coming from. He too was a virgin. He didn't want to make love to just anyone. He loved Stria, but she was right. He knew deep inside of his gut.

"I understand Stria, I know how you feel. Well, do you think we could sleep in the same bed tonight, just for a few nights so it'll still be close for us, but not so attached?" He gave her a small smile, even though his eyes showed sorrow. She gave him a smile in return, nodding to his request and snuggled next to him. She slept, knowing that this was going to be a terribly hard departure when he leaves.

She inhaled his manly stink and played with the strings on his night tunic. She looked up at the ceiling, almost dawn. She got up out of bed quietly so she wouldn't disturb him. If her aunt found her here there would be severe consequences. She looked behind her as she fixed her night dress, she saw Link, sleeping, so peacefully, dreamless. His blonde hair was slightly on his face, almost in his open mouth and his earring dangled lightly on his ear. She smiled at him and walked out the door, silently closing it.

The sun pierced through the ceiling window and it woke Link up immediately. He smiled and hugged...air? He looked around, and Stria wasn't there. He started to get a little worried, but remembered her aunt works here and if she ever caught the hero and the maid together, it wouldn't be a pretty sight.

He scruffed up his hair and took off his night clothes. A tunic and some loose pants. He really liked his loose pants, but decided it wouldn't be fit to walk around in the Inn. He put on a pair of green pants, dark green, and a blackish tunic. Something nice and urban. He felt so funny looking at himself in the mirror making sure he looked good. He felt very girly and boyish at the same time, a strange combination.

He thumped downstairs, and sat himself down at the kitchen. Another maid came out of the kitchen with a steaming bowl of eggs and bacon. She wasn't as pretty as Stria, quite homely. Her hair was white as snow and braided in a bun, her skin was very tan, and her eyes were a misty blue. She was a very unique woman, bu didn't have the features that Stria had.

He smiled and nodded at her. She smiled back and bowed. She started gliding across the floor. Gliding gives Link the chills. He thinks it's too ghostly, like a Poe. He shrugged off the chills and started eating. He was surprisingly extremely hungry.

Stria slid into the kitchen, she was in Link's hover boots. She smiled at him and ran about sliding to the left, then to the right, and then accidentally ramming into Link's table flipping over and landing feet first on the ground.

Link stood up immediately grabbing her by the waist and throwing her over his shoulder and storming outside. She was giggling and laughing, kicking her feet and pounding his back with her little fists. He laughs at her attempt to get down and pretends to drop her every now and them listening to her squeal.

He mounts Epona and sits Stria on it. He gallops into a forest near by and finds a nice grassy area, a nice little meadow that he found looking around the kingdom for sources of the old evil. He smiles and sits down, letting Epona wander off into the meadow, eating grass. Stria wandered around the lovely acre, looking at the small flowers that grow around the center of the meadow. She plucked a few lilies and placed one in her hair. She smiled at link and skidded over to him, she was still wearing his hover boots.

"Am I ever going to get those back from you Stria?" Link asked making her sit down with a huge yank.

She let out a little squeak and laughed. "I don't know Link, you might have to chase me or something to get them back!" She gave a mischievous look at Link. He got the hint right away, and tackled her into the soft grass, pulling off the boots gently and sat them upside down on the ground so they wouldn't float away. He took Stria in his arms lightly hugging her. He gave her a deep passionate kiss and she did the same, kissing him.

She felt like she was floating when she was with him. He made her feel beautiful. She never had that in her life, she never felt beautiful like people always told her. She had many suitors but all of them seemed so fake, but Link was different. She didn't want him to go to Hyrule, she wanted to kidnap him and make him stay here with her.

Link felt the same, but wanted her to come with him to Hyrule. He knew he couldn't stay, a hero needed to be with his kingdom. Like every hero is in every story book Link has ever red. He was well educated and knew what was good for him, and what he needed to do, but at the moment, lust was too enticing and couldn't help himself to all she had. He wanted to be in her, with her, forever.

"Link, I made a decision last night, as i got up to leave your room. I want you to be with me, even if it is just for a week. So long as I had you here and now. I wont die of heart ache, yes I will miss you, but I will always remember the joyous times we've had together. Link, I love you and I want to give you my flower." Link understood and gave her a confused look.

"I don't know Stria, I don't know if you're thinking straight enough. It's probably the lust talking."

"No, i promise it isn't, I want you link. I want you for the short time we've had together, and this is a beautiful place, and I want to give myself to you" She took link around the neck and started kissing him. Link wasn't sure if this was a good idea, but he decided that it would be okay. He made a small spell making sure that she wouldn't get pregnant with his child. He never used it before, and he wasn't sure if it would work. He shrugged and looked deep into her eyes.

They started to kiss and he kissed her neck. She moaned a little and smiled. He untied the back of her dress and pulled down the front part of her dress, leaving her under dress on still and her corset.

He wanted to take everything slow for her, so she wouldn't freak out or anything. He loved her dearly. He wasn't sure what he should do, so he pulled off her corset and underdress revealing her beautiful naked body. He never saw a naked woman before. He became aroused immediately, she blushed at the sight of his erection through his pants. He noticed and got embarrassed. She smiled and touched it lightly. She had never been naked with anyone before and she never touched a man like this before.

Link watched her carefully. He watched her move her tiny little hands move up his tunic and removing it from his body. She looked at all of his muscles and small scars, doing what she did a couple nights ago, touching each one gently, and started kissing them.

He got even more aroused then and touched her breasts lightly. He started kissing her neck, then to her collar bone, and then to her breasts, kissing and tonguing them both. She moaned a little in a pleasureful way, and shoved him off her a little bit, undoing his pants and taking them off. He looks at her doing this. Such a fierce little woman. She's so petite but so demanding.

She went down on him, giving him pleasure never imaginable. She wasn't sure what she was doing, except she was doing something he enjoyed because he was moaning so loud and started to scream out her name. She shot back in surprise and spit out the little white stuff that came from his shaft. She squinched her nose and swallowed the rest of the gooey substance.

Link crawled up to her, following her to the ground. He moved on her, fingering her slightly, not knowing much of what he was doing either, and went down on her. Her facial expression was that of relaxation and pure pleasure. She moaned really loudly and it almost echoed into the forest. He licked and fingered her carefully, not to hurt her perfectness.

She orgasmed loudly, and he crawled back up to her, kissing her shoulder. She smiled and panted a little bit. She hardly had any strength left. Link was glistening in sweat and decided this might be a good time while he's aroused to make love to her. He started to rub his pelvis on hers, making sure she knew what happened next, she bit her lip and closed her eyes. Link kissed her and inserted his shaft into her. She bit her lip a little harder at the pain and gripped onto his back. He slowly went in and out, not to hurt her at all, then she started to loosen her grip. She leaned back a little and started moaning. Link too became over pleasured. He suckled her breasts and then kissed her, going faster and faster, and then came extremely loud. He stopped and rolled over on his back, panting and sweating.

R&R sorry if you people think I'm perverted, I'm really not! I love romantic stuff! 3 3


	4. Burning

They lay in the grass together. They held each other in their arms, sleeping soundly when they hear a large explosion. Link jumps up with a start. He starts to tremble, as does Stria. She looks around, grabbing at her clothes and puts them on. She starts to run towards the INN, tripping over small twigs and rocks. She finally retains her balance and stops suddenly.

Link was trying to catch up with her, blindly running through the brush. He bumped into her and stopped a few paces ahead of her, looking straight ahead into the open area. Smoke rose in the air and fire burned everywhere. The Inn was destroyed, fire consumed the brush around the Inn and screams of people still inside drowned out the crackling of the wood.

Stria fell to her knees and Link ran, breaking down the door. Stria watched in horror as her hero was in the fiery Inn, her eyes glazed over in tears, turning the crystal green eyes to a deep aqua blue. She fainted at last, it was all too much for her.

Link couldn't do anything for anyone, it was too dangerous. He felt like a coward, so he ran to Epona who had wandered back towards the inn and was looking around at the Inn, trying to find Link. He dug in her saddle bags and pulled out a tunic. It was his red tunic that resisted fire. He put it on quickly and ran back inside, grabbing a hold of a couple people as he ran through each room, breaking down the doors.

There were people on fire, screaming and rolling on the ground until they couldn't move any longer, the smell of burning flesh stung Link's nose. He threw up and ran and looking at each room. The Inn was going to come down in any second and Link couldn't find a single survivor. Astrid was no where to be found ,her room was empty despite the flames. She might be in the kitchen Link thought and dashed over the stairs, running towards the kitchen.

Stria was in a chair, burning, face down with a knife in the back of her head. Link threw up again and ran out side. Tears filled his eyes, he cursed under his breath and leaped on Epona, rushing to where he left Stria. She was laying on the grass, and Link started to get scared. He jumped down from Epona and ran to her.

"Stria, babe, you need to wake up. Come on, snap out of it. Stupid grass!" Link yelled and slapped Stria gently across the face to wake her up. She didn't and just stayed there asleep. Link picked her up by the waist and hoisted her on Epona, mounting behind her and rode off.

Sorry, really short chapter. Pleas R&R


	5. Jealousy and New Greetings

"Who's this Link?" Zelda asked dressing Stria in a spare night gown. Zelda wasn't too fond of stragglers, especially if Link were to find them. She knew Link was a flirt, a major flirt, and she only wanted Link flirting with her.

"Zelda, no questions right now, I need you to take care of her. Her entire kingdom has been destroyed by unseen evil. I'm going to my home in the village, I'll be back before noon." Link kissed Zelda as a thanks on the cheek and ran off.

Zelda blushed, taking it as a sign that Link was head over heals in love with her. She knew that it was fate, Link and Zelda. What a lovely ring to that. He will be mine, and we'll make two children together, and oh my what a wonderful life! Zelda smiled, and looked at stria with a slight sneer. Zelda noticed that Stria was a beautiful girl, that shiny dark hair, and that gorgeous skin. Her lips were nice and plump, rose tinted. Zelda rose a part of her lip in a snarl and rose from Stria's bed.

Zelda walked out of Stria's room, closing the door behind her. She walked down the hall way, swaying to make herself look more proper. She walked into her room, removing her crown and allowing her blonde braids to come down her back. She took her hair and brushed the braids out, revealing silky blonde locks. She smiled and admired herself in the mirror. Link would surely choose me over some stupid bar maid. That girl has no idea who Link is. I've known him since he was ten. He saved me and my entire kingdom, unfortunately he couldn't save yours, you stupid little maid. She sighed and smiled at her reflection in the mirror. He teeth were pearl white, her skin tan, and her hair honey gold.

She walked to her closet, filled with magnificent clothing and took off the dress she was wearing. The morning was hot, and she wanted to wear something that would let her skin breathe. She took out a nice blue dress, it shimmered in the sun light, and it was long, dragging towards the ground. She put it on, twirling around in front of her mirror, admiring her nice petite figure.

There was a knock at Zelda's door, her heart fluttered. She ran to the door asking sweetly, "Who is it?"

"Impa, open the door princess before I get annoyed." Zelda bit her lip and opened it. Impa looked at Zelda, and noticed all the vanity items out on her bed. She rolled her eyes and looked at Zelda. "Zelda, you need to stop being so vein, link isn't here to see you, he came back to gather supplies and save the other kingdom. He had to bring that other girl here so she wouldn't be destroyed wit the rest of the small kingdom she has left. You need to be less self-centered. I doubt link even notices what you wear." Zelda was taken aback.

"I should tell father what you've told me. He would have you locked up!" Impa gave her a mean look, and Zelda sat down."I know I shouldn't be so 'self-centered' as you put it, but I love Link, and I can see it in his eyes when he looks at me that he loves me too." Impa gave her a smile and sat down next to her. She took her hand and gave it a friendly squeeze.

"Sometimes the hero doesn't always have to choose the princess. He may not want you right now, he's a grown man, and he can choose who he wants. He may love you, and he may not. You're 24 Zelda, and you're still acting like a child. When your birthday comes, you'll be 25 and need to find a spouse. It may not be Link, and it may be some charming, handsome, man from a distant kingdom who falls in love with you immediately as he sees you." Zelda giggled at that thought. She knew her birthday was coming up in a few months and she couldn't wait. Her father had the most eligible bachelors coming from 5 different kingdoms across the world.

"Okay, fine. Where's that little bar maid, has she woken up yet?" Zelda asked standing up.

"No, not yet, she was still sleeping last time I checked, she was talking in her sleep though, so that's a good sign. Where did Link go?" Impa asked standing up along side Zelda.

"He went home, He said he'd be back by this afternoon." Zelda smiled and bowed towards Impa and left her room. Impa stood there and shook her head and followed.

Link was in his house, drinking some tea Saria made for him. "So, the Inn just exploded? Odd, and you said you killed the evil that was seen there?" She asked sitting next to Link.

"I know, it is a crazy story, but it's completely true/ I'm thinking it was that Gerudo woman, but I'm not sure. I hate killing women, but it's like that time with that witch from Dryton City. She was killing little children, it was monstrous." Link shivered at the memories of the little children's heads on the witch's floor. Saria got up and poured some more tea into her cup.

"When are you going back to the kingdom?" She asked sitting back down, swinging her tiny legs off the edge of his bed.

"Oh, maybe in a week, I have to devise a plan get materials, I'm just scared of what the kingdom may look like when I get back. I'm not sure if I should leave Stria here or not. I care about her dearly." He blushed a little bit, not enough for Saria to notice.

"Well, I need to go, I have some chores for the Deku Tree that I need to attend to. He wants me to go to the lost forest again to talk to that Woflos. I hate that thing, he's very stubborn." She gave Link a smile and a kiss on the forehead. "I need to go now, take care Link!" She smiled and hopped down his house.

Link stood up and stretched. It was almost noon and he needed to get back to the castle to check on his beloved Stria. He climbed down his house, yawning, and crawled out of the Kokiri Village. He climbed upon Epona and rode off towards the castle, the guards bowed to him as he passed. They figured him a king after saving Hyrule those many years ago.

Link ran through the courtyard and up the stairs to the main bedrooms. He looked in the one where Stria was and noticed she was rolling around in her sleep, mumbling small words he couldn't make out.

Stria, baby, wake up, come on wake up!" Link whispered worriedly into her ear. She fluttered her eyes, and looked at Link, her eyes were huge.

"Wh-where am I?" She looked around the room, looking at the silky night dress, then back at Link.

"This is Zelda's castle, you know, the woman I've told you about. This is Hyrule. I rode 4 days straight and tried to feed you the best I could so you wouldn't starve or die of thirst. It's very difficult feeding a woman who is unconscious." Link smiled at her, moving the strands of hair in front of her face behind her ear.

"What about my kingdom? Is it completely destroyed? I need to go back and save my kingdom!" She jumped up and accidentally knocked over the water basin sitting next to her on the night stand.

"Link stood up and held her close. Stria started to weep and cry. "When are we going back? When Link! You haven't failed us have you? You haven't failed me!" She screamed.

" Stop Stria! Stop this right now, I had to go back here because it was the closest kingdom to yours that I recognize and I needed materials, a plan, clothing, food, everything needed for a very long journey. I don't know what's happening to your Kingdom right now, and I'll find out, don't worry. I will try my best to save what kingdom you have left okay? It's your home, and if it's not there when I return to it, then you can stay here, where it will always be safe." Stria glared at Link, but then sighed. Relief came over her and she let out silent tears.

"Zelda appeared flustered. "What the hell is going on in here?" She looked at link, he was still holding Stria allowing her to silently cry on him. He was stroking her head, hushing her and comforting her and looked over at Zelda, who now was filled with jealousy, hatred, sadness, and hurt. Small tears started forming on the corners of her eyes. She turned on her heals and ran out the door.

"Shit, Zelda!" Link called. He looked at Stria and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Don't go anywhere stay here, I'll be right back. I love you." She smiled and nodded and sat down on the bed, slowly picking up the water basin and magically making the water disappear.

Link ran down the corridor and caught up quickly with Zelda. She tried to get away from him, but he grabbed her and held her in his arms. She started smacking him and trying to get away. She was embarrassed and distraught.

"What is your problem Zelda?" He said angrily pinning her arms behind her back. She tried to kick him again, but there was no use to it.

"I feel so stupid Link. You and your stupid bar maid! Ugh, I can't stand you! Get away from me!" She yelled in his face.

"STOP THIS ZELDA!" Link bellowed back and held her close and hugged her.

Zelda kept crying angry tears, but she was finally soothed and sighed largely.

"I thought you loved me link. I thought you loved me to no end as I did you." She smiled at him with big violet eyes. Man, I hate this shit. Link sighed and looked her in the eyes.

"Zelda, you are my best friend, but I went to this new kingdom, and I have never felt for anyone as I had felt for Stria. I don't know what it is, but no one can convince me otherwise that she is the only one I want. I love her Zelda, and that's the truth. I didn't want to hurt you, but I'm sorry I did. You're the most beautiful princess I have ever met, and known. You're my best friend, and you have suitors coming for you in a month to win our heart. I'm sure they will be the ones that will win your heart, and you will do the same to theirs. I would have loved you the same if I could, but right now, I don't, and I'm terribly sorry." he took Zelda's head in his hands and kissed her forehead. "I need to go check up on Stria. Are you going to be alright?" He looked at her and she could tell how concerned he was.

"Yes, I'm fine. I will be anyway. Hah." She forced a smile and walked off away from him, and when she turned around a corner in the hall way, she cried, she could have made a river with her tears.

R&R!


	6. Renacting Old Loves Without Thinking

"Papa! Link returned! I'm going to the market place to go see him!" Malon cried out in joy. She was so happy.

"Alright, just be careful Malon." He said before returning to sleep. She smiled and giggled at her father, the chickens were climbing all over him and he laid there immobile.

She tip-toed out the farm and mounted her horse Feo. He was a stallion, a black stallion at that with a white mane. He wasn't a mix breed either, he was a defect. She patted him on the side and the started towards the Market Place. She tied him up to a post outside of the market. She nuzzled him and walked inside. She was 23 now, and beautiful. Her hair looked brighter red than an apple. Her skin was like porcelain, her eyes were an ocean gray, and she had a perfect figure. Every common man wanted her, even more than the princess.

She smiled at all the men her age on her way in, making eye contact and silently flirting. She ran up to the castle gates, making sure not to get anyone's attention. The guards knew Malon wasn't welcome because of Zelda's insane jealousy.

"Do you know if Link is going to be here any time soon?" She asked one of the guards.

"Nope, not right now, he just came back. He may be coming down soon though, him and his lady friend are talking a bit. She just woke up from her unconsciousness." Both guards chuckled a little bit.

Malon's color in her cheeks drained out, and she was left pale white. She felt her heart fall to the pits of her stomach. A lady friend? Malon wondered to herself, she walked off away from the guards, making sure not to look as though she was about to cry.

"Malon?" Called out a familiar voice, it was Link.

She turned and saw him there, running towards her. She smiled and ran towards him hugging him. Swallowing back the tears that were welling up in her eyes. She looked up at him and kissed his cheek.

"I'm so happy you're back for this week. We're throwing a ball at Lon Lon Ranch. You and your miss can come, tell Zelda to come too." She smiled again. "I'm very happy to see you Link, I just wanted to see how you were, but I have to get back to the f-farm. The ball is tonight in one of our larger barns. We fixed it up extremely nice, everything looks beautiful."

"You started a studder, when did that happen?" Link noticed the way she said farm. Malon's eyes grew wide.

"Oh, um, I don't know. I just, um, I'm excited haha!' She gave a fake laugh and turned around to go. "I'll see you tonight then! It's extremely formal!" She waved and ran off. Link scratched his head and shrugged at Malon's weird behavior.

"Stria!" Link ran up stairs calling her name. She was in the room he left her in and she was trying on a black and green dress. It was long sleeved, and was made of silk. It had green ivy trim, and the rest was black. She turned and smiled at him.

"Isn't it beautiful Link?" She said twirling around in it. He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah Stria, it's gorgeous. Do you think you'd be able to go to a ball at Lon Lon Ranch with me tonight? My friend Malon is holding one. It's going to be wonderful, and the gown you're wearing will be spectacular. You look so beautiful." Link sighed at the image of her in front of him. All he could think about was her.

"Oh, that would be lovely, a change from my break down, um. It's almost dark now, so it should be soon. You should get dressed too. Please tell Zelda thank you for allowing me to stay here with her in the castle and using her things. I'll repay her some day." Link nodded and walked outside the room. He closed her door and walked to Zelda's room, lightly rapping on her door.

"Oh, Link, hello." She let him in, her room was a little messy, the vanity items were still on her bed and a few gowns were laid down on her bed too.

"Stria said thank you for allowing her to stay here and use your things." He looked around her room and walked over to the giant window. "Malon wants you to go to a ball tonight. Stria and I are going. What do you think?" She looked at him and glowed a little bit.

"Sure. I think I'll wear my new gown. She showed it to Link. It was a deep blood red, made of silk also, and had long sleeves that dangled at the wrists. It also had black trim and the dress came around her feet, long enough to cover her feet.

"It's lovely Zelda. I'm glad you'll go." He smiled and left her room. She sighed and bit her lip.

Link went back to the Kokiri, grabbing some of his nicer attire and putting it on. He would match his beauty wonderfully. Black pants, and a green tunic with brown toggles. He smiled at his reflection. His fairy hadn't said a word since his last battle at Crystallinith. She didn't talk too much, her name was Nala. A new Fairy that the Deku Tree gave him. She was hardly ever with Link unless he needed her.

He turned around and looked at himself, he shrugged and jumped down from his house. He strutted around and climbed up on Epona after getting out of the village. He went straight to the castle to pick up Stria.

"You look very nice Link." she said blushing. Her hair was curled in ringlets and there was an emerald necklace around her neck, dangling down towards her cleavage. Link stopped staring at her breasts and looked back at her face, giving her a hand to get upon his horse. She smiled and jumped up on it, understanding why he didn't compliment and instead stared.

They reached the ranch in no time at all, and they could hear the ocarina's playing, and the violins humming. They leaped off Epona, putting her in the stables with the other horses. Link walked into the barn and noticed the huge dance floor. Hundreds of people were there, waltzing to the magical music of some of the forest songs.

He saw Malon from where he was standing, and was stunned at how she looked. She was wearing a midnight blue dress, that hugged her like a glove. It flowed behind her, in a nice train. It had sleeves that hung off her shoulders, and there was beautiful black sparkling trim around it. Her hair was down like it normally was, but there were braids in her hair that were tied up in criss-cross manner, pulling some of her hair behind her ears. She turned, and noticed Link staring at her, and Stria looking nervously around.

"Oh, Link! Hello!" She said walking over towards him. Link smiled a little and studdered out a 'Hello'. "You're Link's friend from Crystallinith right?" She held out a hand and they shook.

"Yeah, this is Stria, um...I'm going to go dance a little, Stria, would you like to come along?" Stria smiled and nodded.

"It was nice meeting you Malon!" She waved as Link led her into the crowd. Everyone turned around suddenly half way through an extended version of Epona's Song.

"Oh, look! Zelda!" Stria exclaimed smiling. "I'm glad she could make it. Her dress is fantastic!"

"Yes, she looks beautiful." Link smiled at her and kept dancing. Zelda was in her dress, with her hair pulled up in a braided bun.

Zelda looked over at Link, and smiled, but frowned noticing how he was dancing with Stria.

"Thanks for coming Zelda. I'm glad you could come!" Malon said greeting Zelda.

"Oh, no problem Malon, sorry about the guards, they should let you in, I don't know why they wont." Although Zelda is the one keeping Malon out of her castle.

The night drew on, and Link was pretty drunk as was Stria. Stria was sitting down inside of Malon's house, asleep on the couch, and Link was talking to Malon. Zelda had already left and was asleep in her castle.

"You look gorgeous Malon." Link said leaning over a little bit near a counter at the bar. Malon blushed. She too was a little tipsy. Link grabbed her by the waist. "Do you mind if we dance a little bit?" Malon just started laughing and nodded.

The music went on, a new melody. Malon smiled and kept tripping over herself. Then she accidentally kissed Link on the lips.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I think I tripped!" She covered her mouth with her hand and started laughing uncontrollably. Link laughed and kissed her back. Malon stopped laughing and looked at him with huge eyes. Link looked back at her, and they both leaned in and started kissing passionately. They made sure that no one was watching ,and fortunately no one was.

They both ran out of the barn and laid down in the pasture kissing and rolling around together, drunkenly laughing. She took off his tunic and he stripped her down to her under dress, rubbing her sides and kissing her neck. She moaned delightedly, and she wanted to be with him. She loved him dearly, and that one summer, a year after the battle with Ganondorf, she almost had him.

Link remembered that summer very well too. He really liked Malon, to extreme measures, like he loved Stria, but he forgot about Malon. He didn't want to hurt her that summer, but he knew it wasn't right. He wanted her, he wanted to taste her, he wanted to make love to her.

That summer they were at Lake Hylia, kissing and swimming nude in the lake. He felt so guilty about being this way with her that he had to leave. She didn't understand why, but he told her he wasn't sure. He had doubts. He didn't know what he had until he left her. He wanted to tell her he loved her, but he hated making things complicated. Since he's drunk now, he didn't really know exactly what he was doing. He wasn't even thinking about Stria, he practically forgot who she was.

They were in the grass, kissing, he made the spell like he did the day in the forest with Stria, and made love to Malon. She orgasmed loudly, as did he. They lay in the grass panting, and passed out under their clothes.

R&R!


	7. stars Befall Us

Link woke up, the sun burning into his head realizing the incredible migraine he was blessed with. He massaged the top of his head, and squinted his eyes open. He noticed he was outside and had a slight chill. He was naked and had grass all over his body. He shook his head trying to remember what happened last night.

He saw a blur of the events that happened last night. It was night, he nodded, there was a girl, he nodded again remembering, they made love in the soft Lon Lon ranch grass, he nodded vigorously. He smiled and blushed a little, he turned to see Malon laying there next to him, not Stria. He gave a horrified look at her sleeping figure, and she moaned a little bit, grabbing a hold of her clothes and curling up into a ball.

He stared in shock, and then in admiration. She had succulent curves, an adorable rump. Link felt ashamed for looking at his friend this way, and even worse for betraying Stria. The lost girl who has no home, no place to come back to, and no family what so ever. He noticed his man hood growing a little bit as he studied Malon.

Link stood up immediately, shaking his head once more, realizing how much that hurts. He clutched his clothes and put them on as fast as he could and ran to Malon's house. Stria wasn't on the couch, but he heard muffled voices upstairs. Link ran up towards some of the spare bedrooms, and listened to each door trying to find out which one Stria was in.

He heard light giggles coming from the old bedroom Ingo used to stay in and tapped on it lightly. He heard a few hushes and a yelp. Link opened the door and saw Stria, naked, under the sheets, and the window was wide open. She looked down at her covered feet in shame and blushed a fusca red.

"What are you doing?" Link asked, a little upset and getting suspicious. He looked outside of the window and saw a naked man streaking through Lon Lon Ranch. Link became furious and looked at Stria, tears bellowed from his eyes.

"Link, I saw you. I was so angry, I didn't know what to do. One of the orchestra men came by, asking me why I was crying. I'm so sorry, I was so angry..." Stria sighed and got up, grabbing the dress she was wearing that night and ran off through the house, dragging a gown of sheets.

Link sat down on the edge of the bed. At least I was fucking drunk. Ugh, I knew coming back was a bad idea. I didn't know what to do. I love Malon and I love Stria, I guess Malon would be my number one for now on. He sat on the edge of the bed and shook his head. He got up and stretched. h well, this will blow over, I know it will. There are more important things to do and think about right now, like Crystallinith.

Stria sat down outside on the fence looking out over Hyrule. She sighed at its beauty. Malon wasn't in the pasture anymore. She was in the stables, shivering wondering what happened last night and why she was so sore.

Stria stood up on the fence, and jumped, slamming hard into the earth below. 7 feet below her, she heard a snap and then everything went dark. She had crazy and awkward dreams, a man and a woman making love in the sky with the birds of paradise flying around them, cooing to their love making.

Link tried to carry Stria, but she was so broken and hurt that it might kill her. He cried a few tears and made a small bed of sticks and wild grass and cotton. He moved her inch by inch onto his stretcher and dragged it off towards Malon's house. He put the stretcher on the couch and stroked her head. He felt so terrible, he knew it was all his fault. But I was drunk, I didn't know what happened. He hadn't seen Malon anywhere that whole day, he worried bout her too.

Stria opened her eyes, looking around her. There was a terrible pain in her side and in her left arm. She bit her lip and looked around. Link was asleep, and there was a candle lit near by the couch. She tried getting up, but yelped when she felt a crack in her side. Link jumped up and removed his sword from it's sheath and hoped around looking for a culprit.

Stria looked down at Link when he sat down and looked over at her. She noticed his hand going near her head, and she tried to bite it. "What the hell! You're awake! Oh Stria, I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I was doing, I was drunk! I didn't know!" He started bawling. Stria sighed.

"Link, I'm sorry, but if you're going to do this when you get drunk, I can't see myself in love with you." She bit her lip again, wincing at the pain. " I know what I did was wrong too, I was so angry Link." She looked to her side and felt lower that a cucco. Link was furious, he remembered the naked man running across the field, and her messy hair and bed sheet dress.

"There are more important things to think about right now Stria. I don't have time to bother with this sort of shit. I'm tired and I'm weak and stupid when it comes to girls. I have to save your lands before who or what ever it is destroys it. It was stupid of me to get involved with a girl from another kingdom. When you get better, we'll go back to Crystallinith and everything will go back to normal." Link got up and walked out the door. Stria stopped straining her neck to look at him, and thunked her head back into her cushion of the couch and passed out.

Link sat outside and smoked a pipe he picked up in another kingdom. He was smoking a tobacco that tasted like jasmine. He sighed and knew he wasn't sure. He knew he shouldn't of had made love to Stria. He thought he loved her, it was so stupid. Love is stupid! Link thought angrily, kicking a stone and accidentally hitting a cucco. IT got mad and flew towards Link and flapped in his face. He grabbed it by the face and thumped it on the head making it go cold and pass out. He nodded with satisfaction and laid he little cucco down.

Malon appeared out of the barn, blushing a maroon red, and Link grabbed her by the arm before she walked inside the house. She bit her lip and sat down next to Link on the grass.

"I don't know what happened..." She looked down at her feet. "I just woke up on the field. I don't know who it was that was there before me, with me..." She started to allow tiny droplets to fall form her teary eyes. "I didn't know, I don't know who I had sex with, I hurt so bad in the morning..." She started hugging her knees.

"It was me..." Link said blandly.

"Wh- what? It was you!" She looked at Link in horror. Link sighed and took a huge inhale from his pipe.

"It was me, we were so drunk, I can hardly remember. We were just..." He stopped. He didn't know what to say. He just looked at her. Tears streamed down her face. "We were so drunk Malon, I didn't know what we were doing." He realized he was repeating himself.

"Okay, well, at least it wasn't with some one I didn't know...I still love you Link. You already knew that though didn't you?" She wiped the tears from her face. Lin nodded and puffed a little more.

"I love you too, I just got caught up with Stria. She was just, well, I loved her too." He looked at his feet again staring at the buckle on his boot.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, I understand..."She smiled and stood up, offering a hand. Link took it and mostly helped himself up, making sure not to make her topple over.

"Um, thanks..." He said rubbing the back of his neck and moving his feet around like he always did when he was nervous or anxious about something.

"I had a love while you were gone. His name was Morgan. He was a merchant trading with the Happy Mask Sales Man. He left me, with my heart in exchange for hurt and tears." She smiled and a silent tear fell from her eye.

"I'm sorry Malon." Link said quietly, and took her into his embrace. She shuddered a little bit. She was mixed with remorse, sadness, love, compassion, romance. I'm a stupid hopeless romantic... she thought to herself hugging Link even tighter.

Link stroked her hair, hoping Stria wouldn't see their silhouettes through the window. He figured she was asleep and comforted Malon even more. He knew that sex wasn't a game to him or to Malon, he knew her better than that. She felt the same and they jsut stood there, holding each other under the stars...

PLEASE R&R


End file.
